1. Field of the Invention
This invention belongs to the field of boat construction, especially of boats made of metal structures.
2. Description of Prior Art
A review of the prior art has revealed the following patents:
Des 370, 983, Stansfield, Jun. 18, 1996 shows an ornamental design for an extruded section comprising female notches.
Des 233,035, Donne, Oct. 1, 1974 is a metal element comprising two female joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,943, Thomas et al. Jan. 9, 1973 illustrates an Aluminum facing and roofing sheet system comprising S-shaped shoulders and grooves. Sheets are joined together by closure caps and anchoring clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,629, Hunt et coll., Mar. 29, 1988, shows a strip of polyethylene material with intermediate ribs 48 and waterproof joints wherein a head 42 is placed in a channel 32. This system is conceived to make tubular structures of constant diameter, such as for flotation devices. This system does not have a great capacity of adjustment.
CA 1,205,331, Eder et coll., Jun. 3, 1986, is a planking assembly. This method shows a joint made of a double-hook formation, one hook 1 and an arch 2, both acting in tension. The joint uses screws to compress a rubber core. The deflexion is adjusted by the screw and a metal wedge and then welded. The ribs are at the junction between two planks and the relative angle of 15.degree.. There is no intermediate rib.
CA 1,182,348, Disen, Feb. 12, 1995, has a method to construct boat hulls. The extrusion has a rectangular joint. These joints are maintained together by thermo setting glue and press blocks 13. This system does not allow angular variation of the joints.